1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing moisture from a textile web and which reduces friction on the web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art devices for removing moisture from textile webs, air is drawn into a suction slit, through the permeable textile web, thereby entraining moisture from the textile web, while the textile web is passed over the suction slit in its lengthwise direction. Because of the force caused by this suction, a friction force occurs at the edges of the suction slit, which requires a certain pull in the lengthwise direction of the web in order to bring the web past the suction slit. In order to avoid this pull, it is known from German publication DE-OS 24 03 815 to pass a screen band over the suction slit. The screen band more or less carries the textile web over the suction slit and keeps the forces caused by friction away from the textile web. The rotating screen band in that publication, however, causes additional effort, and takes up space between the adjacent assemblies.
Simpler devices are the object of German Patent 42 11 055 C2, German Patent 32 29 004 A1, and British Patent 2 102 162 A. In these devices, however, the textile web rests on the edges of the suction slit, under the action of friction, and corresponding lengthwise pull forces have to be applied to the web. Such pull forces are not possible, or only are possible with poor results, in the case of some types of textile webs, such as knitted goods.